johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Page 1: The World Warrior
Story Two students of a Martial Art of Ansatsuken named Ryu and Ken Masters. Only one of them can compete in this tournament, Ryu proved to be worthy and fights in "The World Warrior" tournament, but can he reach the finals and defeat the tournament's champion: Sagat? Gameplay Developed by Yoshiki Okamoto in 1987. The game was considered radical for the time as it featured huge character sprites and clear backgrounds. It also took the style of gameplay of tournament fighting games and tried to enhance them with un-real special moves such as an energy ball, a rising punch and a spinning kick done in the air. The gameplay is also deep because it took place in 5 countries which allows for many multiple environments, the countries are Japan, the United States, Great Britain and China. You also face 2 opponents in each of the countries before you go to Thailand to face Adon and Sagat. There are also bonus rounds which you can watch either Ryu or Ken break stones or wooden boards. Reception When the game came out in the arcades it met with lower expectations as the gameplay was quite clunky and it was also quite difficult to perform the special moves (though they would do massive damage if performed). Though, when it was released on home consoles, it received a slightly warmer reception as it had (somewhat) better gameplay mechanics. Trivia * The original concept for the rivalry between Ryu and Sagat was inspired by the Japanese Manga called Karate Baka No Ichidai or One Karate Fool. * The Deluxe edition of the arcade cabinets had pressure sensitive buttons. The harder they're pressed, the stronger the attack. But players would actually punch the buttons which led to broken arcade machines and/or broken hand(s). * When the game was released on the Turbo Grafix 16 home console, it was titled Fighting Street and it featured a re-mastered soundtrack. * In the Japanese version of the arcade game, Ryu and Ken shouted out their special move in Japanese: Hadouken, Shoryuken and Tatsumakisenpukyaku respectively for their special moves. But when the game was released in the USA, their voices were dubbed in English. * Birdie in this game appears as a white biker. But when he returned for Street Fighter Alpha, his appearance was changed to black. The Developers of Street Fighter later stated that at the time of the first game, he had a strain of an illness which turned the color of his skin. * Some of the fighters in this game are inspired by movie characters and real-life people. **Ryu~His appearance is inspired by the Manga Character Yoshiji Soeno from the Manga Karate Baka No Ichidai (One Karate Fool), and his personality is inspired by the real-life Karate icon named Matsutasu Oyama who trains in complete isolation while in nature and under ice-cold waterfalls and competes in mutli-man tournaments. **Sagat~His inspiration is from another Karate Baka No Ichidai (One Karate Fool) named Reiba who also trains in the martial art of Muay Thai and is even called "The Dark Lord of Muay Thai". **Eagle~His inspiration was one of the British bodyguards that Bruce Lee's character fought in his movie "Fists of Fury". His appearance can also be inspired by Freddie Mercury: the Lead singer of Queen. **Joe~His inspiration is (possibly) the real life American Martial Arts champion: Joe Lewis.